


a new friend

by tectonicSpace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: Schlatt went out to drink one night with his friends. He saw someone sitting by himself at the other end of the bar.Read to find out more!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	a new friend

It was a normal Friday night. Schlatt was sitting at home with his cat watching a random documentary about monkeys. He got a text from his friend Ted. He was inviting Schlatt out to a bar to have a few drinks with him and a couple others. Schlatt had nothing better to do so he agreed to come. They met up at a nearby bar, he sat down a seat away from a lonely looking guy who was drinking by himself. 

Schlatt and his friends spent an hour or two laughing and telling stupid jokes with each other, then when things ended up cooling down, Schlatt's attention was on something else. He didn't know why, but is eyes were caught on the guy across the bar. Another guy walked up to him and started chatting him up. It's not like he was listening on purpose, but he could overhear. The guy across the bar, Wilbur, he heard his name was, spoke and it startled Schlatt. _He's british? Damn, I didn't expect that._

Wilbur and the other guy really seemed to be hitting it off. The guy offered to buy Wilbur a drink, to which he said yes. Schlatt could have _sworn_ he saw the guy put something in Wilbur's drink, but he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to step in and seem stupid. Wilbur took the drink and Schlatt looked over his face, just to see. Ted caught him staring and he tapped his friend's shoulder. "Schlatt. Hey bud, what are you staring at? I'm pretty sure that guy has a date." 

"Shut up dipshit, I was just checking something." Ted patted Schlatt on the back and nodded. "Sure you were." Wilbur seemed fine after drinking it, so Schlatt stopped paying much attention. Around 20 minutes later though, Wilbur started looking a bit wobbly and unsteady. Schlatt sat back but kept glancing over. "What... what did you d-" The guy shushed Wilbur and put an arm around his waist. "It's alright dear, you're just tired. Why don't we go back to my house? You can lay down there, okay? My bed is nice and comfy."

Fuck that. This Wilbur guy seemed sweet, and this guy was a fucking creep. Schlatt turned to his friends. "Gimme a second." He got up and walked over to the two of them. Schlatt was a good bit taller than the guy, he thought he could take him if need be. "Hey, back off, this guy needs to be taken home."

"Fuck off, who are you?" 

"No one important, but it seems like you drugged this guy. He was completely fine until you gave him that drink." 

"Were you spying on us? That's creepy, go crawl back into the whole you came out of and let me finish what I was doing. You don't know this guy, you don't need to be a part of what he does."

Schlatt scoffed. "You are such a fucking scumbag.. He actually seemed to like you. You didn't need to do this you asshole. Do you just like doing this? Do you get off on scaring random guys?"

"It's better than sitting at home and doing nothing." The guy smiled. He fucking smiled after admitting to it. Schlatt was done with him. He swung and punched the guy in the jaw. 2 of Schlatt's friends ran over. "Dude! Bar fight??" 

"This guy deserves it, don't worry." Schlatt ended up getting one more hit on the guy before the bartender broke them up. "Fine y'know what? That guy isn't even hot anyway. I can find someone better." The creep left the bar and Schlatt helped Wilbur up. "I'm gonna help this guy out, thanks for the drinks guys. It was nice."

Ted waved. "Alright mister superhero, have a good night, thanks for coming out." Schlatt smiled and left the bar, holding Wilbur up with one arm. Wilbur was asleep at this point. Luckily he wasn't very heavy, so Schlatt was able to pack him into the passengers seat of his car without much trouble. 

He drove back to his house and got Wilbur inside. Unlike what that other guy would have done, Schlatt put Wilbur down on the couch and tucked him in. Wilbur woke up a few hours later, confused and nauseous. Schlatt wasn't asleep yet, and he came out into the living room on his way to the kitchen. Wilbur backed into the corner of the couch. "W-who are you? W-where am I? What did you do to me? D-did you drug me?" 

Wilbur looked like he was about to cry. Schlatt went over and tried to put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder but Wilbur climbed over the side of the couch and backed up. "Stay back you creep!"

"No- listen, I didn't-"

"Help!! Someone help me!" Schlatt ran over and puts his hand over Wilbur's mouth. Wilbur bit his hand. "Get off of me! You were going to rape me!" He kicked Schlatt in the shin and ran into the kitchen. "Ow! Fucking _SHIT_." Schlatt limped into the kitchen and Wilbur had a knife. "I-I mean it. Stay away."

Schlatt froze in place and put his hands up. "Okay, okay, holy shit. Listen. Just let me explain. I wasn't the one who drugged you--"

"You had a partner?? Were you both going to take turns with me or something??" 

"No! Fucking shut up and listen! There was a guy at the bar flirting with you, he slipped something in your drink and tried to take you home. I was sitting a few stools over, I saw it and helped. I have proof, look, I punched the guy." Schlatt held his hand out and showed Wilbur's his bruised knuckles. 

"You.. why did you help? You don't know me." Schlatt gave him a confused look. "Because I'm a decent human being? I don't know, you seemed like an alright guy, I didn't think you deserved anything like that. If I was trying anything sneaky would I just let you leave? You can leave anytime you want. I won't stop you. Just- put the knife down."

"I-I.." Wilbur couldn't finish his sentence before he turned and started vomiting into the sink. Schlatt went over and held his hair out of his eyes for him with one hand, and rubbed small circles in his back with the other. "It's alright, get it all out. Don't worry."

After Wilbur finished, he wiped his mouth, rested his elbows on the counter, and put his head in his hands. "Fuck.. my head is killing me.." Schlatt rinsed out his sink. "Yeah that's what being drugged does to you. You should rest more, it'll help." 

"Sleep here..? I don't know you, I still don't even know if you're telling the truth.." Schlatt leaned against the counter. "Here, hold on. Stay there." Schlatt took his phone out of his pocket and called Ted. He answered after a few rings. "Hello? Schlatt what's up?" 

"Ted help me out here, give me a play-by-play of this evening. It's needed."

"Oh uh, okay. We got to the bar, had a few drinks, that lasted for likeee an hour? Then I caught you looking over at some guy across the bar. Oh! Then you got up and beat the shit out of some guy who did something to the guy you were staring at, then left with the sleeping guy to go help him."

"Thanks man." Schlatt hung up the phone and looked at Wilbur. "What if he's lying for you?" Wilbur's throat was hoarse and sore. "Wow, you're being really thorough, but here. My friend Travis literally can't lie. He's the sweetest." Schlatt called another friend, asked him the same question, and his friend gave the same information that Ted did. "See? Happy now?"

Wilbur nodded and reached over to Schlatt for help. "Alright, good, come on." Schlatt wrapped an arm around Wilbur and helped him into the living room. They sat down together and Wilbur looked over at the shorter man. "What's your name? I'm Wilbur."

"I'm Schlatt. Nice to meet you Wilbur." Schlatt smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"You're a good guy Schlatt, I think we could be friends." 

"Oh yeah? I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea was really sweet! Since it has a few sensitive topics, please tell me if I made any mistakes, if so, I'll fix them right away! 
> 
> :]


End file.
